


Тень (Shadow)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Spartacus 27 место на ЗФБ-2013 [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первой серии "Войны проклятых" Тиберий и его друг Сабин держат друг друга за руки, как давние любовники...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень (Shadow)

Название: Тень  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: WTF Spartacus  
Размер: драббл (486 слов)  
Пейринг: Тиберий/Сабин  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: В первой серии "Войны проклятых" Тиберий и его друг Сабин держат друг друга за руки, как давние любовники...  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Написано для Winter Fandom Combat 2013

Трудно быть нормальным ребёнком, когда твой отец — Марк Лициний Красс. Сверхчеловек, который делает всё правильно и никогда не ошибается. Во всяком случае, Тиберию всегда казалось, что это именно так. Тень отца нависала над ним и, какой бы талант Тиберий в себе ни обнаруживал, отец всё равно превосходил его, даже в мелочах. И даже родная мать, желая его мотивировать, указывала на эти различия и призывала Тиберия следовать примеру отца. Во всём. Тиберий старался изо всех сил, но кое в чём, пожалуй, оступился.

Сабин, друг его детства, был единственным, кто воспринимал Тиберия как самостоятельную личность — ещё с тех времён, когда Тиберий и сам-то ещё не верил в наличие у себя оной. В минуты сомнений, раздумий и просто тяжёлые времена, когда все возлагали на него надежды, Сабин просто целовал Тиберия в лоб и говорил, что всё ерунда и глупость. В лоб — пока Тиберий не поднял голову и их губы не встретились. И ни одному из них ни глупостью, ни ерундой это не показалось.

Сабин был несовершенен, в противоположность отцу. Грубое, вытянутое лицо и выдающийся рост скрывали мягкий характер и возвышенные чувства, питаемые к Тиберию. Они бы, пожалуй, никогда не зашли дальше поцелуев, если бы Тиберий был скромен, как многие подростки. Но, будучи сыном Красса, он точно знал, чего хочет.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы стали любовниками, Сабин.

Ни улыбок, ни намёков, никакой двусмысленности. Тактика отца. Тиберий сбросил тунику, нисколько не стесняясь своей наготы. Упражняясь в борьбе, они не раз обнаруживали, как их тела реагируют на близость. У Сабина это началось раньше и сильно смущало его, поэтому они давно не боролись. Но вот наступил подходящий момент, чтобы вспомнить детство.

Тиберий бросился на своего замешкавшегося друга, сбивая его с ног, и они покатились по полу, пытаясь применить захват, попутно целуясь и стукаясь зубами. В конце концов Сабин победил — иначе и быть не могло — и Тиберий, прижатый к полу горячим, дрожащим от возбуждения телом, признал поражение и отдался во власть сильных, но нежных рук.

Так они стали любовниками, но Тиберий никогда не говорил о любви. Прикосновения рук, интимность которых была понятна только им двоим, значили намного больше, чем пустые слова. Пустые — потому, что Тиберий не испытывал любви. Своей дрессировкой отец, должно быть, заставил какую-то наивную и светлую часть его души замёрзнуть и отмереть.

И когда Сабин умолял Тиберия не участвовать в подавлении восстания, если отец не отдаст титул ему, и остаться в безопасности, тот не смог солгать.

— Я продолжение моего отца, как бы нам ни хотелось, чтобы это было не так. Я должен доказать ему, что я мужчина, пока совсем не превратился в изнеженного педика. Так что, пожалуйста, больше не проси меня. Сегодня кончается наше беззаботное детство.

Сабин отступил назад, оскорблённый тем, как принизил Тиберий их отношения. Он попытался понять, что именно упустил, но тщетно. В голосе Тиберия не было сомнений — в нём звучала сталь. В последний раз Сабин потянулся к руке друга, чтобы подарить привычную ласку, но Тиберий уже развернулся и направился прочь. И в тени, которую он отбрасывал, узнавался силуэт Красса.


End file.
